Pandora Shitsuji
by Jordan Mizakina
Summary: Alice falls down and goes through a form of "rabbit hole" and wakes up in her new "Wonderland". She meets many people, including Ciel, Pluto, Sebastion, and Alois !
1. Alice meets the Hatter

"Is she okay...?"  
>"I think she hit her head!"<br>"She's waking up!"  
>Alice heard these words being said as she awoke from a fatal fall. "Who...?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.<br>"I'm Lau, this is Ranmao, and this..." The man picked up a person who seemed to be acting like a dog, "... Is Pluto." He dropped the person. "The Earl will be back soon."  
>"The... Earl...?" It all seemed quite strange in Alice's head, but somehow she would make sense of it all.<br>"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" Lau looked at Alice questioningly.  
>"Tch. Stupid human, of course not! Now where is Oz?" Alice growled at the strange man.<br>"Oz...? Who is Oz..." Lau was thoroughly confused.  
>"OZ IS MY MANSERVANT, YOU STUPID-!"<br>"Enough." A young boy with dark hair and an eyepatch walked into the room, a bored expression on his face. "Lau, do not pester this girl. She has had a terrible fall, I'm sure."  
>"Of course, Earl." Lau laughed and left the room, Ranmao at his heels.<br>"Now, what shall we call you?" Ciel Phantomhive began his questioning.  
>"I am Alice. Oz Bezarius has a contract to be my manservant. I wish to see him, now." Alice growled at the boy.<br>"Well, Alice... I am Ciel Phantomhive. This is Sebastian." He gestured to a dark man who seemed to be the butler.  
>"When did he-?" Alice flailed.<br>"My Lord only wishes to find out as much as possible from you, then you will be free." Sebastion said with a small smile.  
>"Last I knew I wasn't a prisoner." Alice snapped at the man.<br>"You were found at a Scotland Yard crime scene, barely breathing. We wish to know why you were there." Sebastian spoke as the boy left the room.  
>"What are you talking about? Who is 'Scotland Yard'?" Alice flung herself at Sebastian, who gracefully dodged the girl.<br>"I am speaking of the Police Force of England. They work under the Queen, as does my master." Sebastian glances down at Alice who had tripped and fallen.  
>"Hmph. I've no idea what you are talking about." Alice stood up hastily. "And even if I did, I still want to get out of here and find Oz."<br>"Who is this 'Oz' you keep mentioning?" Sebastian took a step toward Alice, looking down at her.  
>"I told you; my manservant."<br>"Then he has a contract with you?"  
>"Yes. Now let me go!"<br>"I'm afraid that simply cannot be done, Miss Alice." Sebastian smiled slightly. "You see, you are not from here, so it would not be safe for you to travel the streets alone."  
>"I don't care, you little-!"<br>"You are the 'little' one."  
>Alice glared at Sebastian, then seemed to calm down. "You're absolutely right. Would your 'master' be willing to accompany me?"<br>Sebastian was caught slightly off guard by Alice's question, but regained his composure easily. "I will have to ask his opinion on that matter and come back with the answer, until I get back please stay here." He turned on his heel and left the room.

After Sebastian closed the door, Alice stealthily opened the window and sliped through it, careful to make no sound. Once outside, she jumped down from the third story window and landed gracefully on her feet. "Heh..." She ran to the gates of Ciel's estate, only to find a strange blonde boy petting a bird.  
>"Huh? Young Master has a lady friend over?" The boy was taken by surprise.<br>"Tch. I'm no friend of your master's, now let me out." Alice snapped at the boy.  
>"Don't you even want to know my name, miss?" The boy blushed slightly and set the bluebird down.<br>"No. Now let me out."  
>"If you let me tell you my name, I'll let you out." the boy constructed a plan in his head.<br>"Fine."  
>"It's Finny. My name is Finny. And what's your name?"<br>"That wasn't part of the bargain, kid. I never said I'd tell you my name." Alice grew suspicious of the boy, who reminded her odly of Oz.  
>"Then I won't let you out." Finny seemed to pout slightly.<br>Alice sighed. "Fine. I'm Alice. Anything else?" She growled sarcastically.  
>"Uhmmm..." Finny thought for a moment. "Do you think you could take me with you for a while? You seem so... Real... And so happy... Young master is always sad, so I think if I get ideas from you..."<br>"Fine! Then let's go!" Alice ran, grabbed his arm, and opened the gate in one fluid motion.  
>"Waaah!" Finny tripped as Alice picked up speed.<br>"Hurry up, kid!" Alice dragged him faster and pulled him onto her back.  
>"Hehe..." Finny realizes how much fun he was having with the girl just as Sebastian stepped out in front of the two.<br>"Finny, go back to the estate, I must have a word with Miss Alice." Sebastian instructed Finny calmly but firmly. "As for you, Miss Alice, I instructed you to wait in the room until I spoke with the Master. You will now have to come back with Finny and me, unless of course, Finny thinks he can keep a watchful eye on you and bring you back before nightfall."  
>"I can, Sebastian! I know it. Please let me babysit Miss Alice!" Finny seemed excited and tired at the same time.<br>"Then I see nothing wrong with it. Miss Alice, you will stay with Finny, and vice-versa. I expect the both of you back by nightfall." Sebastian said in a fatherly tone before leaping out of their way and sprinting easily back to the Phantomhive Estate.

"Hey! I have an idea! Would you like to go to the petting zoo?" Finny smiled big.  
>"Petting... Zoo...? What's that?" Alice tilted her head slightly.<br>"You've never been to a petting zoo?" Finny's eyes widenned. "It's where they keep baby animals for you to pet! Of course... I've only been there three times, myself..." Finny looked down, ashamed that he couldn't tell much about petting zoos.  
>"Then let's go there!" Alice didn't understand what she fealt, but it forced her to try and make the odd boy happy.<br>"Okay!" Finny stood up.


	2. Petting Zoo

**AN: Awww! Thanks for all the support~! Love you guys too! Don't know how this got so popular. XD This is all for now... I litterally pulled it out of my ass... It kind of fails right now, BUT... There will be more, I promise...**

The two of them-Alice and Finny-walked i at a quick pace toward the petting zoo, going on about the people they lived with. Alice talked about how much she truly cared for the people, even though she tried to hate humans. Finny talked about how he longed to see people happy and how he hated it when someone was lonely.  
>When they reached the zoo, things turned around. They began talking of the odd animals. Both were fascinated by the elephant they got to pet.<br>"It was /soo/ BIG!" Finny beamed as he demonstrated it while they walked toward the girraffes.  
>"It's nose was odd! And so funny!" Alice giggled childishly.<p> 


End file.
